1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and more particularly to a fixing device for a tool member.
2. Description of Related Art
A tool assembly, such as a scraper assembly or a saw assembly, is often used for gardening. However, when a tool member (such as a scraper body or a saw body) of the tool assembly is broken, a user has to exchange the tool member. Therefore, a conventional fixing device for a tool member comes to the world.
The conventional fixing device for a tool member comprises a handle body. The handle body further has a connecting slot. At least one through hole is opened on the handle body. The through hole communicates with the connecting slot. A tool member has a connecting end which is formed as a slice. The connecting end has at least one fixing hole opened therethrough. The fixing hole is corresponding to the through hole. Under this arrangement, the connecting end of the tool member is inserted into the connecting slot of the handle body. At least one fixing rod is inserted into the through hole and the fixing hole, and is assembled in the handle body so that the tool member is fixed to the handle body via the fixing rod. Therefore, the conventional fixing device is provided for the user to exchange the tool member. However, the conventional fixing device still has a disadvantage as following:
The through hole and the fixing rod are usually a threaded hole and a threaded screw respectively. When the moisture in the air is absorbed by the threaded hole or the threaded screw, the threaded structure of the threaded hole or the threaded screw often oxidizes and is going to be damaged someday. Therefore, the user has to replace the whole tool assembly rather than replace the only tool member, when the tool member is damaged.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional fixing device for a tool member.